1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable reluctance resolver, and more specifically to a variable reluctance resolver that detects rotation of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a resolver according to the related art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-6709 (JP-U-7-6709) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-268065 (JP-A-2008-268065), for example.
In the related art, a variable reluctance resolver that has a core that has a U shape with respect to the axial direction is disclosed. However, the variable reluctance resolver according to the related art has a large physical size.